


Together Again

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six days spent working a case that ranked a nine and having very little contact with Molly, the case is solved and Sherlock can devote some time to reconnecting with his girlfriend, and what begins with a brunch date and some holiday shopping brings with it a promise that their relationship could possibly move to another level of intimacy soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> And yay! I finally finished this! I started it last night and got distracted and finally finished it today. ::grins:: And yes, if you all are wondering, sexy times are coming soonish. Maybe not the next story, but at some point in the next few.

It had been six days since he’d gotten to see Molly last. The case he had been working on was a nine, and that meant he had to give it his full and undivided attention. She had said she understood, and she seemed fine without him. John had mentioned she had spent time with Mary and Lucinda, to keep them company while he was assisting him, and Sherlock knew she had kept company with other friends of hers because she sent him the occasional texts. But he realized he had missed her. He had gotten used to her having more of a presence in his life and the absence of her in it was noticeable.

The case was finished now, though, and he knew she had the weekend off. It was a Saturday and there were places he could take her to for brunch, and they could spend the rest of the day together if she wanted to. If she hadn’t made other plans, at least. He hadn’t actually told her he was coming over this morning as he wanted to surprise her. He’d decided to pick up flowers on the way there, settling on a ballerina orchid for her kitchen window, and when he got to her door he knocked, holding the plant behind his back.

She answered, dressed in a lavender camisole top and lavender pyjama bottoms with kittens on them and a white dressing gown over that. She gave him a wide smile when she saw he was at the door. “I take it your case is over?” she asked.

He nodded, pulling the orchid out from behind his back. “To begin to make up for me ignoring you for the last six days,” he said.

“Oh, that will look lovely in the kitchen,” she said with a smile, taking it from him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. “A little bit of spring in the middle of winter, I think.” She moved out of the way so he could come into her home. “Did you have plans for us today?”

“I was thinking brunch at a restaurant you’d like to go to, and then whatever you’d like to do for the day,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

She considered things as she walked into her kitchen. “I’ve heard good things about Lantana,” she said. “Or at least the location at the Camden Market. A colleague of mine was talking about it earlier this week.”

“Then we can go there,” he said. “When does it open?”

“Nine, I think?” she said. “What time is it now?”

“Eight thirty-two,” he said, glancing at his watch.

“Well, I’ll go get ready,” she said with a smile, setting the orchid on her windowsill. She made her way back out to him and stepped into his space, playing with the collar of his coat. “You are very lucky I didn’t make any plans I can’t postpone.”

“I am,” he said with a grin, putting his hands on her waist to pull her closer. “I missed seeing you this last week.”

“I missed you too,” she said. She leaned in and kissed him softly, and after a moment he deepened it. She responded enthusiastically, kissing him back until she pulled away, nearly breathless. “We should definitely do more of that.”

“We should,” he murmured, letting her go. “After brunch, though.”

“All right,” she said with a smile. She made her way back to her bedroom and he sat down on her sofa. Toby made his way over to him, giving him a disdainful sniff. He must not be happy that he’d been ignored for nearly a week. After a moment he came closer and butted his hand with his head, and Sherlock began petting him until the cat was purring loudly, his head resting on Sherlock’s thigh. Molly came back out to that sight and smiled. “He did actually miss you.”

“I’d say almost as much as you did,” Sherlock said, not looking up from the cat.

“ _Almost_ , but not quite,” she said. At that point he looked up and saw she’d put on denim trousers and a long sleeved scoop necked cotton T-shirt , and she had a jumper draped over her arm. “I think I missed you more.”

“I would rather hope you did,” he said, moving his thigh and dislodging Toby’s head. The cat stopped purring and then got up and hopped off the couch once Sherlock stood up. “I’ve gotten rather used to you being around. It was very disconcerting not having your presence in my life as much.”

“Well, now we know for next time,” she said with a smile as he got closer. She slipped the jumper on quickly and he grinned when he saw it had a honeycomb pattern. “I know, my jumpers are hideous, but I like to think it’s part of my charm.”

“I actually like this one,” he said. “I have an interest in bees.”

“Really?” she asked.

He nodded. “My parents kept bees, when I was younger. My father studied them and he passed his love of the insects to me. They’re too much work for them now, but some of the few fond memories of my childhood involve helping my father with the bees.”

“I never knew that,” she said as her smile widened. “I’ll have to remember that for Christmas.”

“I haven’t even started to do shopping,” he said, frowning slightly. “At least for anyone else aside from you.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” she said with a grin. “We could always do a little window shopping after brunch. I mean, there’s all sort of places to go. And it wouldn’t hurt to pick up a few more things for you.”

“You have gifts for me already?” he asked, surprised.

She laughed softly. “I pick up gifts for people year round,” she said. “If I see something I think someone would like I buy it and put it in a safe place until a good time to give it to them, whether it’s for a birthday or Christmas or just for a pick-me-up. My problem with _you_ has tended to be what to give you for Christmas and what to give you for your birthday since they’re so close together.”

“I can make it easy for you this year,” he said, his grin coming back as he pulled her closer.

“Oh?” she asked, moving her arms around his neck.

“I know John and Mary are going to insist on throwing me a party. Bake me a cake and I’ll consider that the perfect birthday gift.”

“You’ll have to share it with everyone else,” she pointed out.

“Well, then bake two cakes,” he said.

“How about I bake a cake for the party I already know they’re throwing you and then I bake a batch of cupcakes just for you and whomever you decide to share them with, hmm?” she suggested.

“I could live with that,” he said with a nod.

“Good,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. “But you’re still getting a proper birthday gift.”

He grinned before he kissed her, and to be honest he could have been quite content spending the entire day at her flat, keeping her close and kissing her and just relaxing. But he wanted to take her out and let her have a good day, and so eventually they pulled apart and she got her coat and they made their way out of her home and to the street, where they got in a cab and went to Lantana. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect but the minute they got inside he decided that, while not entirely to his taste he liked the place, especially when he smelled the coffee.

They were seated rather quickly and given menus. He studied the menu, realizing that quite a bit of it sounded very appetizing, and he was very hungry. He settled on sautéed mixed wild mushrooms on Lantana potato bread with crumbled baked ricotta and crispy parsley, adding a poached egg, chorizo sausage and slow roast tomatoes to it. Molly ended up ordering maple French toast with streaky bacon, grilled banana and toasted pecans and a side of fried egg. The food came quickly and tasted fabulous, and both he and Molly agreed that this would be a place they should come back to if at all possible.

When they were done they left and walked hand in hand around the area. Camden Lock Market had a lot to offer, and every once in a while he would see something that interested him or, more importantly, something that interested Molly. When her attention moved on to something else he would discretely slip back if she had been paying particular attention to something and purchase it for her. He found shopping for her this way was much easier than hazarding guesses as to what she might like. The clothing he let her purchase on his own but he found himself purchasing various accessories and pieces of jewelry.

And he knew she was doing the same for him, when his gaze lingered on something, when he would pick something up to study it. There were a few things he had wanted to purchase right then and there but he saw her studying him and so he spent enough time with the object so that he sent out a clear sign that he wanted it, and then he would leave and watch discreetly as she made the purchase. He was glad the process was working out well for her as well.

As it neared two and they began to get burdened down with purchases they decided to head back to her flat. When they got there she took her purchases to her bedroom and then sat down on the sofa after he’d stowed his in the linen closet. She sat close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “I think I managed to get almost all my holiday shopping done today, aside from a few things to pick up at Harrods’s,” she said, her hand drifting to his thigh.

“I got most of your things picked out,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Most?” she asked, lifting her head up. “Honestly, Sherlock. You bought me enough of the things I admired. You don’t have to get me anything else. I’ll be happy with just that.” Then she paused. “Although…”

“Yes?” he asked.

She bit her lip slightly. “I know we haven’t talked about it, or even suggested it, but…maybe you could stay over Christmas Eve. I’d like to wake up Christmas morning and have you be here. I mean, nothing has to happen, but…”

He leaned in, lifting his hand up to gently caress her face. “If you want me to stay the night Christmas Eve then I will,” he said.

She gave him a wide smile. ‘Good,” she said. “And like I said, nothing has to happen. But…if it does…”

“If it does then I don’t suppose it would be too bad,” he said.

“No, I don’t suppose it would be too bad at all,” she said with a smile before kissing him. He relaxed into the kiss before pulling her closer. Perhaps he would ask if he could stay the night tonight, he thought to himself. The chances she would say yes were high and it would be nice to be that close to her. And, if anything _did_ happen, then he supposed that would be pleasant as well.


End file.
